Myiases--(wound worm-infesting) is a disease of animals caused by larvae of flies of the families Calliphoridae, Sacrophagidae, Muscidae which damage the animals' skin, subcutaneous cellular tissue and underlying muscles. Most frequently injured by myiases are animals having wounds, but myiases can also be originated under the cover of a fleece wool on both healthy and macerated skin of sheep.
For the control of myiases of animals methods of mass treatment of animals are used such as dipping or spraying with solutions of insectidides possessing larvicidal effect.
Known in the art is the use of such insecticides as chlorophos (Divon, Dilox, Trichlorophen), i.e.--0,0-dimethyl-(2,2,2-trichloro-1-oxyethyl)phosphonate or 0,0-dimethyl-0-[1-methyl-2-(phenylcarboethoxy)vinyl]phosphate (Ziodrin) in the form of aqueous solutions for the treatment of myiasis wounds. (Cf. Handbook on Pesticides, Moscow, "Khimiya" Publishers, 1985). However, upon application of these preparations on wounds the required effect is not exerted, the protective action takes place only for 3-5 days necessitating a two-three times' application of these preparation to ensure a complete recovery. Upon administration of these preparations diluted with river or well water the wound infesting is quite possible which instead of curing may result even in aggravation of inflammatory processes. The application of these prior art preparation is labour-consuming, requires rather long time and does not always ensure a desired healing effect. Furthermore, the application of these preparations on animals by way of dipping or spraying is accompanied by high rates of the preparation consumption. In doing so, the preparation is resorbed through the animals' skin and accumulated in the animal's body, thus lowering the sanitary quality of the food products from such animals.